


Proof

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-08
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy is a facet of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

Kikyou faced the angry hanyou blocking the path with a tired sigh. As she raised her arms over her head and began the incantation, she reflected that some days it just wasn't worth the effort it took to get out of bed.

Being a demon didn't excuse being an idiot, and she planned to explain that to him in excruciating detail as soon as he calmed down enough to hear her through the steam in his ears.

Honestly. _Men._

"Inuyasha," she said firmly, ignoring his infuriated spitting and yowling as he realized he couldn't move. "I did not kiss him. He kissed _me_. There is a difference, and you would do well to remember it."

"Who the fuck _cares!_ " Inuyasha yelled. "You closed your eyes!"

Kikyou took a deep breath — very, _very_ deep — and held it until she felt dizzy, then expelled it in a rush. It always made her calm down. "It's easier to cast incantations when my eyes are closed," she explained patiently, "and it ensured that he would be caught off guard. I have told you multiple times that the only one I have any desire to kiss is you, so believe me and have done."

Inuyasha's eerie golden eyes smoldered sullenly behind his silky fringe of silver hair. This was him sulking, and it was quite a pretty sight. "Prove it."

She tilted her head at him. "How on earth would I do that?"

With great effort, he ripped one arm free of the enchantment and beckoned her with it. "If you kiss me, I'll know. You can't lie to me then."

"I am insulted that you believe I would lie at all," she said, but she was smiling now as she walked over to the paralyzed hanyou and threaded her fingers tightly into his hair.

"Heh," he said as she closed the last inches between them.

Kikyou never lied.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: merimask


End file.
